chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nark Shin
"I'm generally a passive guy.... But you've gone ahead and pissed me off." - Nark in the voice acting reveal Basic Voiced by Patrick M Seymour in the upcoming(?) webseries, little is known about Nark as a character without reading the book. Appearance He is a young male, presumed to be of similar age to the other protagonists, with short brown hair that flips up at the front, and brown eyes. In all current known depictions, he has worn a light green and orange pair of shorts and matching shirt, with a long sleeved black undershirt, large green backpack and brown shoes. Personality Nark is typically a laid back guy who enjoys nothing more than to sit back and take things easy. However he can be very serious when he wants to and is a force to be reckoned with when he gets mad. Abilities Brawler In the anime/webseries, he is described as a "joyful fist fighter" and to date he wields no weapon, being observed as a melee fist fighter who is skilled in hand to hand combat. Mage Nark is a very powerful mage and is actually one of the most powerful people in the group, rivaled only by Marle and that's only because she's half Goddess. He has the ability to summon spheres of energy that explode like bombs on impact. Orange Fae When he activates his full power, he's covered by an orange Fae that enables him to summon a miniature sun to fight with that nearly puts Noemi's "Apocalypse" to shame. He also can cast something very much like a smaller Apocalypse accept for it doesn't affect him and only those around him. Relationships Tom Watson Nark and Tom get off on the wrong foot after Nark mentions that he thinks Misty is pretty cute. Afterwards the two have a mixture of a rivalry and a good friendship. Eventually the two just become good friends that tend to poke fun at each other occasionally. Misty Trachtenberg When Nark first met Misty, he actually had a crush on her. He really enjoys her company and thinks that she's adorable. But after she confides in him about her fears on a sleepless night, he finds himself asking how she and Tom met. After he learns how close the two are, he decides to stop pursuing her and lives with just being friends instead. Noemi Watson Nark doesn't really talk to Noemi often, but he finds her childish personality endearing and is impressed with her magick skills. Ryu Starz Nark doesn't like Ryu that much due to his cold personality and how he treats everyone in the group, but he tolerates him. Asuka Starz Nark respects Asuka for her magic skills and for how kind she is to everyone in the group. The two don't interact much though. Gab Nark despised Gab almost as much as he hates Vince due to his species, arrogant attitude, and general rudeness. The two are constantly at each other's throats whenever they're in the same room together, although it's typically just a lot of petty jabs at each other. Marle Nark and Marle are very good friends and get along very well. He always finds himself laughing when he's around her due to her ditsy nature and silly shenanigans. The two also are very powerful when they team up together and as such they fight together quite a bit. He's much closer to her then most of the others in the group, to the point that when they had to share rooms at an inn, rather then go with Misty whom he's talked about having a crush on, he instead decides to share the room with Marle. Vince He despises Vince with a burning passion due to him kidnapping his mentor and beating him senseless in the process. Trivia * Nark is one of the strongest people in the entire group and managed to beat Gab, a half demon, into submission. * He's the only member of the group besides Gab, Misty, and Marle that isn't directly related to an original member of the defenders of Mana. Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Magick Users Category:Characters Category:Powerhouses